Secretos y amor
by DarkSerdes
Summary: Roxas es un chico normal en todos los sentidos menos proque tiene un don, puede ver fantasmas algo que ya se ha vuelto una rutina para el. Pero las cosas canviaran quando Sora llege a la ciudad y empiezen a crecer sentimientos en ellos dos. SoraXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Secretos y amor

Sora se encontraba desempaquetando sus cosas, un nuevo futuro estava iniciando en una nueva ciudad, ¿y que le depararía? Eso es algo que el no podía responderse. Por culpa de el nuevo trabajo de su padre se tuvo que mudar se suponía que tenia 16 años porque tenia que seguir siguiendo a sus padres, aunque realmente en su interior ya le iva bien un cambio de aires.

Sora buscaba un par de camisetas para ponerse, hoy empezaba las clases en su nuevo colegio y si no se dava prisa llegaría tarde, aunque realmente no le importaba llegar tarde no le hacia mucha ilusión iniciar una nueva vida en otro colegio. Pero en un momento exacto justamente quando Sora observo por su ventana, su cuerpo y el tiempo se pararon a la vez, Sora solo pudo observar unos segundos pero desde su ventana vio a un chico rubio y que no savia porque pero solo viéndole de lejos ya le havia impactado, aunque el no se hacia ilusiones, ya que hacia años desde que se dio cuenta que le gustaban los hombres savia que nunca podía hacerse ilusiones sobre una persona sin conocerla siquiera. Tras eso Sora volvió a seguir vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Roxas llego al colegio mas pronto de lo normal, demasiado para el. El llego a la puerta del colegio donde ya habían varias personas aunque las ignoro a todas menos a dos personas que se encontraban por allí, Roxas las saludo amablemente con la mano pero su cara mostraba ira.

-¿A que viene esa casa? Comento una de las dos personas

-No te das cuenta Hayner esa cara solo puede significar una cosa. Rapidamente fue contestado por una chica.

-¿Tu también lo oyes no Namine? La voz de Roxas se notaba muy irritada.

Roxas le dio una mirada asesina mientras espero una contestación de Namine.

-Hombre si claro que lo oigo, recuerda que puedo. Pero dime donde esta que esto de no poder verlos me estresa. Namine se rio tras acabar la frase mientras iva dando vueltas.

-¿Uy y que quiere ese fantasma? Hayner se tomaba con humor el tema de los fantasmas, aunque el no los veía desde que Roxas y Namine se lo contaron el les creio, y desde ese momento esas conversaciones eran algo natural para ellos.

-Lo de siempre, esperaos esto va a ser rápido. Roxas se giro. –Haver, tienes que cruzar a la luz este no es tu lugar, ahora puedes ir a la luz donde tus seres queridos te esperan. Roxas sonrio y el fantasma desapareció. –Ya esta. Roxas estava feliz ahora ya le havia cogido el truco a lo de los fantasmas y le gustaba ayudarlos a cruzar a la luz.

-Pues suerte que ha cruzado ya, porque Olette debe estar apunto de llegar. ¿Porcierto quando se lo diréis? Dijo Hayner con voz un poco seria. Aunque Olette también era amiga de Roxas y Namine ellos aun no le habían contado su secreto a Olette.

-Nose yo no tengo experiencia en contarlo recuerda que quando Roxas te lo conto yo aun no havia tenido el accidente y aun no podía oírlos. A Namine le dolia que Olette no lo supiera pero ella y Roxas creían que aun no era el momento.

-No es el momento para contárselo, no se como se lo tomaria y no podemos arriesgarnos a su reacción. Roxas intentaba estar serio aunque realmente para el era algo difícil, siempre tenia su humor dentro y solo se ponía serio por los fantasmas.

Entonces la conversación fue interrumpida por una voz femenina, era Olette.

Tras eso los 4 entraron en el instituto y se dirijieron hacia clase. Hacia dos semanas que habían empezado las clases y Roxas estava ya estresado era su ultimo curso en el instituto y no sabia como lo pasaría, los fantasmas le quitaban demasiado tiempo al igual que sus amigos. Roxas se sento y observo fijamente que a su lado havia una silla vacia y el sospecho que vendría alguien nuevo, se preguntaba como seria.

El profesor entro en clase y se dirijio a sus alumnos.

-Haver tengo algo que comunicaros, os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero. El profesor señalo la puerta de donde salió Sora. – Este es Sora, el nuevo alumno.

-Hola encantado de conoceros. Sora sonrio y observo a todos los alumnos hasta que se dio cuenta de que allí estava el chico que vio por la ventana, aunque Sora solo lo observo unos segundos y volvió a dirijir su mirada al profesor.

-Bueno siéntate en la mesa vacia de el fondo. El profesor Ansem señalo la mesa, y Sora se sorprendió al ver que la mesa donde se sentaría estava al lado de la de Roxas.

Sora se sento rápidamente en su sitio mientras los demás sacaban los libros. Entonces Roxas dirijio su mirada a Sora le sonrio y le tendio la mano en señal de amistad.

-Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Roxas encantado de conocerte.

Sora sonrio no se podía crer que ese chico le estuviera hablando, aun asi le contesto.

-Encantado Roxas. Sora correspondió a su mano unos segundos y después la solto al ver que las clases empezaban.

Tras empezar la clase Roxas le tiro un papelito a la mesa de Sora que decía:

De donde eres, como es que has venido a esta ciudad.

Sora al leer la nota sonrio placenteramente y le contesto en el papel y se lo tiro, la respuesta era:

Soy de unas islas tropicales, y estoy aquí por el trabajo de mis padres. Y dime ahora contestame tu, como es que me preguntas esto si casi ni siquiera me conoces.

Roxas se rio y le contesto volviéndole a tirar el papel que ponía:

Claro para eso te lo pregunto para conocerte mejor, eres un poco cortito Sora.

Sora también se rio al leer y le contesto, esta vez ponía:

No me llames cortito estúpido Roxas, y porcierto porque me quieres conocer mejor.

Roxas intentaba disimular la risa y contesto en la nota:

Como que estúpido pues ahora no te hablo… es broma, y hombre si tenemos que ser amigos tendre que conocerte mejor.

Quando Sora vio la nota se rio al principio y sonrio quando acabo de leerla Roxas quería ser su amigo, y eso era algo que a el le emocionaba asi que le contesto:

A si que quieres ser mi amigo e, pues creo que ya lo has conseguido me caes bien Roxas.

Roxas sonrio feliz por la contestación y escribio:

Tu también me caes bien Sora.

Tras eso la conversación termino, aunque hablando durante las otras clases hasta que el tiempo paso y llegaron al almuerzo. Roxas se encontraba con Namine, Hayner y Olette, y con ellos se dirijieron a Sora amablemente.

-Sora, mira te presento a mis amigos Hayner, Olette y Namine. Roxas señalaba a sus amigos y sonreía a Sora, no sabia como pero Sora en una sola mañana ya había conseguido hacerse hueco en su interior.

Sora sonrio y les saludo a todos –Encantado.

Los tres le saludaron y tras pasar 5 minutos se sentaron en un rincón para almorzar.

-Asi que estas aquí por el trabajo de tus padres. Pregunto Namine interesada

-Si, mi padre a encontrado un buen trabajo aquí y bueno havia que aprovechar la oportunidad. Contesto Sora

-Y no te dejas a nadie allí, a alguna novia. Olette era muy cotilla y le bombardeaba con namine a preguntas

Sora se sonrojo y contesto decidido –No no me e dejado a ningún "novio", ahora no estaba con ningún "chico". Dijo recalcando esas ultimas palabras.

-Sora eso signifia que te gustan los hombres. Dijeron las dos chicas interesadas mientras Hayner observava atento y Roxas se reia de la situación pero en su interior una gran feliz sonrisa acababa de aparecer.

-Si. Sora lo dijo rápidamente y canviando su feliz cara por una mas seria.

-Bueno no importa lo que seas, ahora eres nuestro amigo y eso es mas importante. Roxas sonrio a Sora.

Sora se conmociono con esas palabras y también al ver como los otros 3 lo afirmaban con la cabeza. En su interior Sora pensaba –Amigos, mis primeros amigos aquí. Sora sonrio y siguio hablando con los demás hasta entrar en clase otra vez.

Lo que quedaba de clase paso con rapidez, Sora salió junto a los demás y se fueron separando hasta que solo se quedo con Roxas, cosa que le hacia feliz.

-Parece que nuestras casas están de camino no Sora. Dijo el rubio.

-Parece que si, bueno pues asi podremos ir caminando juntos ¿no? Sora sonrio.

-Me encantaría. Comento emocionado Roxas.

Sora tuvo un pequeño rubor al oir su reacción, pero lo disimulo rápidamente.

-Bueno y dime Roxas que te gusta, es decir quales son tus aficiones, que haces en tu tiempo libre. Sora intento sacar otro tema de conversación

-A pues me gusta salir con los amigos a las fiestas, el ordenador y los deportes de riesgo. Roxas sonrio a Sora el qual le correspondió la sonrisa. –Y lo que ago en mi tiempo libre, nada una tontería, ayudo a los fantasmas a cruzar a la luz. Roxas pensó a si mismo esas palabras, pero había acabado de conocer a Sora no se lo iva a decir aun, quizá quando se lo dijera a Olette pensaba el. –Y a ti que te gusta. Pregunto el curioso.

-Me gusta relajarme, la playa, estar con mis amigos y estar con una persona que ame. Sora se avergonzó un poco por lo ultimo que dijo, pero lo dijo decidido.

-Cierto a mi también me gusta estar cerca de la persona que amo. Dijo el decidido.

-¿Y quien es esa persona? Pregunto con curiosidad y al a vez tristeza el moreno.

-No lose. Dijo con una sonrisa amarga, aunque después la alegro y comento. –Pero quizá algún dia encuentre a esa persona.

A Sora le alegro esa respuesta, quizá tenga alguna oportunidad pensó el. –Seguro que la encuentras. Sora sonrio y después se paro. –Bueno esta es mi casa, nos vemos mañana.

-Si, hasta mañana, me a encantado conocerte, hasta mañana. Dijo Roxas mientras se iva.

Tras eso Sora entro en su casa y se tumbo en el sofá, recién estrenado. Aunque su reposo solo duro un par de minutos tras la aparición de su padre.

-Sora, ponte algo formal, vamos a ir a cenar a casa de mi jefe. Dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Tengo que ir, es tu jefe aparte estoy muy cansado. Refunfuño Sora.

-A pero tenemos que ir aparte el tiene un hijo de tu edad, y aparte vas a ir si o si. Entonces le saco del sofá. –Porcierto ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el colegio?

-Me ha ido bastante bien, ya e echo amigos. Dijo con una sonrisa tras recordar a Roxas.

-A si me gusta.

Roxas llego a su casa y se puso en el ordenador, se coloco los auriculares y escuchaba música a la vez que hablaba con sus amigos por el ordenador. Entonces su puerta fue abierta, era su padre.

-Roxas, vístete que hoy viene un nuevo empleado de la empresa a casa a cenar con su mujer y su hijo. Dijo su padre mirándolo atentamente.

Esa noticia no le hizo mucha ilusión a Roxas.

-Vale. Dijo con desgana.

Roxas se vistió rápidamente y se quedo en la puerta junto a su padre y su madrastra aunque para el ella era ya como su madre. Entonces el timbre sono y la puerta fue abierta por su madrastra. La sorpresa de Roxas fue máxima, allí estava Sora.

-Sora. Dijo el rubio con su gran sonrisa.

Sora se sorprendió, que casualidades tenia la vida.

-Roxas, que casualidad. Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y con la mirada estupefacta de los padres de los dos.

Tras eso les explicaron a sus padres que se conocían del instituto y fueron a cenar. Tras cenar Sora y Roxas se dirijieron a la habitación del segundo mientras los padres acababan de cenar.

-Mmmm hasi que esta es tu habitación, pensaba que siendo tu habitación seria mas fea. Sora se puso a reir.

-Estupido. Murmuro Roxas mientras le tiraba un cojin a la cara.

Entonces el cojin impacto en su cara haciendo cabrear a Sora, pero se calmo solo al ver el rostro preocupado de Roxas.

-Estas bien. Dijo accercandose a Sora para ayudarle.

-Si. Respondio el con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Tras eso sus padres les llamaron ya que Sora se tenia que ir, se despidió de Roxas y fue a su casa junto a sus padres y una gran sonrisa, por haver estado tan cerca de Roxas.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ha pasado un mes desde que Sora se mudo a una nueva ciudad y se hizo amigo de Roxas, con el mantiene una amistad cada día mas cercana.

Sora se encontraba con los demás, estaban en la puerta del colegio, pero Roxas no estaba allí, Sora no podía pensar donde podría estar, aunque Hayner y Namine ya lo sospecharon.

-Algún fantasma. Se dijeron los dos a sí mismos.

Sora se impacientaba, en un mes Roxas era su mejor amigo en ese lugar, aparte de que le gustaba pero él pensaba que sería imposible tener algo con Roxas, así que al menos seria su amigo.

-Hola chicos. Una voz de fondo sonó, era Roxas

Sora se acerco a él y le golpeo cuidadosamente.

-Dónde estabas, me habías preocupado y todo estúpido, últimamente muchos días llegas tarde. La voz de Sora sonaba con algo de enfado a la vez que una pequeña risa.

-Es que me he dormido, no sé porque pero últimamente tengo un sueño. Dijo bostezando falsamente, mientras le giñaba un ojo a Namine y Hayner.

A Roxas le dolía engañar a Sora, solo le conocía de un mes pero le había cogido un cariño increíble y por eso no le gustaba engañarle con lo de los fantasmas, pero no quería joder su amistad por si él no lo creía.

-Hay que dormilón estas hecho. Olette se acerco a él y le golpeo suavemente en la espalda. Mientras Hayner y Namine se reían por las reacciones de aquellos dos que aun no sabían el secreto de Roxas.

A Hayner y Namine les caía muy bien Sora, aunque su relación no estaba ya tan profundizada como con Roxas eran amigos, se lo pasaba muy bien con Hayner con quien compartía el sentido del humor. Y con Namine compartía los gustos por la moda y los gustos de los chicos, a Namine no le importaba lo que le gustaba mejor le hacía ilusión que le gustaran los hombres, ahora tenía alguien con quien hablar sobre eso ya que Olette era más reservada y mas callada en esas cosas.

Tras eso entraron aunque Namine y Roxas se quedaron fuera charlando.

-Dime Roxas como es que has tardado tanto. Pregunto entre risas Namine.

-Tú que crees, esta mañana al salir me he cruzado con un fantasma, que ha huido. Era un hombre calvo con una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara, un fantasma que daba un mal rollo. Dijo mesclando la risa y la seriedad.

-A pues tendremos que descubrir quién es ese fantasma. ¿Por cierto que con Sora como va? Dijo intentando soportar la risa de la situación

-A que te refieres. Roxas no entendía la situación, a que se refería con eso de Sora.

-¿Roxas eres tonto pues me refiero pues a tu "relación" con Sora? Namine cada vez tiraba más indirectas demasiado directas,

-Realmente Namine yo no sé a qué te refieres. Roxas era sincero, no se enteraba de nada.

-Vale realmente eres tonto Roxas. Haber te recuerdo que al ser la única persona que sabe que eres gay, me he dado cuenta de cómo os miráis, de vuestra mistad tan estrecha, entonces quiero saber ¿qué vais a tener? Namine hablaba seria, aunque en algunos momentos se le escapaba la sonrisa picara

Roxas se puso nervioso, a eso se refería, ahora que le diría no podía negar que no se havia fijado en Sora, pero veía imposible una relación con el.

-Anda grítalo más, no quiero que la gente se entere de que soy gay, y menos Sora. Y sobre lo que tengo con él, pues tengo una amistad muy profunda, pero ni yo le gusto ni él me gusta. ¿Por qué el no te ha dicho nada? Roxas recalco las últimas palabras, quizá tenía una oportunidad.

-A no sé, ya hablare con él. Y tras sonreírle entraron a clase.

Las clases pasaron rápidas para todos menos para Roxas, ya que no podía para r de pensar en lo que dijo Namine sobre Sora, es cierto quizá el puede tener algo con él, para el Sora estaba bueno pero podía tener algo con él y él le diría que también siente lo mismo. Su cabeza se comía y las clases le pasaron demasiado lentas.

Tras acabar las clases Roxas salió para ir hacia su casa junto con Sora, como siempre.

-Que te pasa hoy Roxas, te noto muy distante y ido. Pregunto el moreno con preocupación.

-No lo sé, es que últimamente estoy muy estresado y eso me pone de los nervios. Dijo el un poco acalorado por la pregunta de su amigo.

-Cierto, sabes que te digo, va vamos a tomar algo en un bar, tienes que sacarte todo lo que tienes encima. Sora le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda mientras sonreía.

Roxas se había quedado plasmado, quizá eso era una indirecta, quizá Namine había hablado con él no era imposible a Sora seguro que no le gustaba el, pensaba el rubio.

-Bueno vale. Roxas suspiro y se desvió junto a Sora hacia un bar.

Al llegar al bar se sentaron y empezaron hablar cariñosamente.

-Y dime Roxas, haze un mes que nos conocemos y aun no te he visto con ninguna chica, ¿Quién te gusta? La pregunta de Sora, venia por un motivo

Flashback

Sora y Namine se encontraban en el patio charlando, mientras los demás estaban en otro lado charlando.

-Y bueno dime Sora, ¿qué te parece Roxas? Pregunto muriéndose de risa Namine, pero intentando tener un poco de tacto.

La pregunta dejo sorprendido a Sora, que se pensaba que se refería a su amistad.

-Es muy buen chico, y muy buen amigo, me cae muy bien y le he cogido aprecio. Dijo él con una gran sonrisa de felicidad

-No me refiero a que te parece en esa forma, si no en forma sentimental. ¿Te gusta Roxas? Ella hizo la pregunta decisivamente y con una sonrisa maligna.

A Sora le escandalizo esa pregunta, la sorpresa fue máxima y no sabía cómo responder.

-Pe pe pe pero que dices, a que viene eso Namine. Dijo tartamudeando Sora nervioso y intentando cambiar de tema

-No me cambies de tema, dímelo. Dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa también por la actitud de Sora.

-A mí que me va a gustar Roxas, solo porque sea amable, bueno, gracioso y guapo ya me tiene que gustar, que tonterías. Dijo disimulando el moreno.

-Eso me lo tengo que tomar como un si Sora. Comento la rubia.

-Pero si te he dicho que no, bueno quizá solo un poco pero el ni siquiera es gay. Dijo él un poco triste por lo último que había dicho.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. Comento ella con felicidad.

-¿Pero qué dices? Pregunto el sorprendido

-Nada nada. Contesto ella con disimulo

Final del flashback

La sorpresa de Roxas tras esa pregunta fue máxima, no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos de Sora.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta Sora? Dijo el usando un tono de sorpresa.

-A bueno nose, ¿acaso te incomoda? Sora cambio completamente, uso un tono seductor y al estar delante de Roxas, se acerco lentamente a él.

Roxas alucinaba, si se quedaba quieto no savia lo que podía llegar pasar pero no podía decir que le desagradaba eso, porque realmente él tenía ganas, ahora se había dado cuenta, sentía algo por Sora, no savia si era amor o solo deseo pero era algo.

Entonces algo apareció detrás de Sora, algo que solo Roxas podía ver un fantasma, era el fantasma calvo y con cicatriz que Roxas antes había dicho que había visto, pero esta vez estaba con unos instrumentos químicos, claro era un científico o algo por el estilo. Tras eso Roxas se levanto corriendo y le dijo a Sora que se encontraba mal, dejándolo solo y confuso. Entonces paso a buscar a Namine y tras enterarse por internet de quién era ese hombre decidieron ir al laboratorio local.

-Y bueno Roxas, antes de que llegemos al laboratorio una pregunta, ¿Dónde estabas antes de venir a mi casa?

-A nada estaba hablando con Sora. Dijo él un poco con disimulo para no hablar de la situación en la que estaba

Namine se quedo sorprendida. – ¿A y de que hablabais? pregunto ella muy sorprendida

-A me preguntaba una cosa. Decía el con misterio.

-¿Lo qué? A Namine le interesaba la relación de los dos amigos.

-Pues si me gustaba alguien. Contesto el firme

A Namine le sorprendió y decidió no decir nada, aunque la hizo feliz que estuvieran asi.

Entonces llegaron al laboratorio y acabaron llegando a la parte donde trabajaba el fantasma. Se acercaron a un científico y le saludaron.

-Sí, mira es que estamos haciendo un trabajo sobre los laboratorios y querríamos hacerte algunas preguntas. Dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Vale, preguntadme. Dijo él con amabilidad.

Roxas y Namine empezaron a preguntarle hasta que llegaron al tema principal.

-Por cierto, hemos oído que hace poco hubo un accidente aquí en el laboratorio y murió una persona, como paso. Dijo Roxas intentando sacar el tema.

-Bueno, el pobre Rodrigo estábamos probando una nueva fórmula científica, que se volvió inestable y pum. Dijo él con tristeza.

-¿Y qué paso con la formula? Pregunto Namine intrigada.

-A pues su hermano el cual también es científico, la va a presentar hoy. Dijo el seriamente.

En ese momento Roxas y Namine se dieron cuenta de que quizá lo que le pasaba es que le dolía que su hermano se quedara con los meritos. Así que fueron a él y le contaron que su hermano aun estaba allí.

-Así que me estáis diciendo que mi hermano, aun esta aquí. El no se podía creer lo que oía

-Sí, y ahora mismo está a tu lado. Roxas sonrió, mientras Namine solo asentía.

-Dile que no me importa que el tome mi descubrimiento, que me hace mucha ilusión que él se vuelva conocido. Dijo el fantasma

-Dice que no le importa que tomes su descubrimiento, todo lo contrario, que le hace ilusión que seas conocido.

El hombre reacciono con una sonrisa.

-Dile que no le olvidare, y que le quiero mucho. Gracias hermano.

Tras eso el fantasma cruzo a la luz, provocando que Roxas y Namine volvieran a sus casas, esperando al día siguiente.

Espero que os haya gustado, perdón porque el capitulo no esté muy currado, pero escribí el capitulo sin inspiración. Por cierto en el próximo capitulo la relación de Sora y Roxas a punto de empezar pero aun no.


End file.
